1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus having a cooling device that removes heat to cool the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most display apparatuses that have recently been developed are flat display panels, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Flat display panels may be manufactured to be thinner and have a wider screen than general display apparatuses that use cathode rays, which require space in a thickness direction.
Much heat is generated in such a flat panel since the display apparatus operates by accelerating electrons onto a fluorescent surface to generate light. Thus, a cooling device is needed in order to remove heat generated in the display apparatus. Conventional cooling devices may employ a natural convection method or a forced convection method that ventilates an area by using a fan. However, the natural convection methods have low cooling efficiencies, and the forced convection methods generate noise and vibrations due to fan use. Accordingly, there is a demand to develop a cooling device that overcomes the problems of conventional cooling devices and has high cooling efficiency.